Revivir
by MilyV
Summary: Una segunda oportunidad para vivir felices para siempre. O tal vez no. Nadie dijo que la vida moderna sería mucho más sencillo de sobrellevar. Shura/Aioros. Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 _Aquel muchacho de cabellera negra se hallaba en un amplio campo, aparentemente en pleno silencio. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en ése instante. La dicha se había adueñado completamente de su pecho. Jamás había experimentado una sensación como aquella. Contemplaba el lugar al que llamaba orgullosamente hogar._

 _Era la primavera en aquel diminuto pero encantador pueblo. Los pétalos volaban con la brisa del viento y los pájaros recién nacidos piaban buscando el alimento que les iba a proveer su madre. Era inconcebible pensar que en ese pequeño rincón del mundo podría ocurrir alguna desgracia._

 _Un muchacho de cabellos castaños, con patillas, de unos hermosos ojos azules que adornaban su rostro y de una piel que competía a la de los dioses, se hallaba a escasos metros de él. Él también se hallaba sonriente, disfrutando de aquel día a su lado. Era una emoción que ninguno de los dos podía describir con palabras, pero que claramente compartían._

 _Le tomó de la mano con fuerza, como si quisiera decirle que no deseaba que se apartara de él. No había manera que pudiera arruinar ese instante que disfrutaba con el griego. Era todo lo que había deseado siempre. No le importaba tener que trabajar todos los días en aquel campo, o no poseer riquezas o comodidades. ¿Para qué? Si esa persona ya era su verdadero tesoro._

 _Aquel escenario pronto cambió. Dos soldados llevaban al griego, mientras que buscaba la manera de agarrarle, pero él mismo fue tomado por otros dos hombres de armas. Su casa era un completo destrozo pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Su corazón estaba desgarrándose conforme la distancia entre él y su amante aumentaba._

— _¡Nos volveremos a ver! —exclamó el castaño mientras que era empujado por aquellos hombres._

— _¡¿Me lo prometes?! —le preguntó mientras que luchaba contra esos dos guardias. Nada iba a impedir que se despidiera del otro, ni siquiera el hecho de que estuviera siendo golpeado brutalmente para que se callara._

— _¡Si no es en esta vida, será en la otra! —exclamó antes de ser empujado a la carroza. En ningún momento dejó de ver a su amante, con una sonrisa triste, a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba a continuación._

Shura se despertó repentinamente, cubierto de sudor y con la respiración agitada. Aquel sueño o mejor dicho, aquella pesadilla que acababa de tener había sido demasiado real. Miró a sus alrededores y se aseguró de que continuaba en su pequeño piso. Se sentía sumamente estúpido por haberse sobresaltado de ésa manera. Agradecía el hecho de vivir por su cuenta y evitar pasar vergüenza. Golpeó un par de veces la pared, debido a la frustración y pronto se levantó.

Miró el reloj, el cual anunciaba que eran las cuatro de la mañana en punto. Todavía tenía una hora más para dormir antes de prepararse para ir a su aburrido trabajo. Fue al baño a mojarse la cara, pues en realidad ya no podía volver a dormir. No después de lo que él creyó que había sido un sueño.

Apenas lo recordaba, pero le había parecido tan vívido, como si él mismo lo hubiera experimentado en carne propia. Negó con la cabeza, eso era imposible. Se quedó contemplando su reflejo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía esta clase de sueños? No era la primera vez que soñaba con ello. Se metió a la ducha pronto, esperando que dicha pesadilla fuera olvidad pronto. Tenía veinticuatro años, no podía estar preocupado por semejante tontería.

Sin embargo, aquel griego le resultaba familiar. Estaba seguro de que lo había visto en algún lugar pero no podía decir exactamente en dónde. ¿Por qué se estaba rompiendo la cabeza por una tontería como ésta? Y por alguna razón, sentía que su corazón estaba absurdamente agitado por dicho sueño. Se agarró el pecho y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha.

—Debería dejar de perder mi tiempo con esto —Se dijo a sí mismo. Sacudió la cabeza, terminó de ducharse y tras vestirse, fue a su balcón. Todavía faltaba para ir al trabajo así que decidió echar un vistazo a lo que sucedía en las calles.

Apenas las mismas estaban regresando a la vida después del descanso en la oscuridad. No había nada interesante o lo que él consideraba importante. Si bien conocía a la gran mayoría de sus vecinos, no era la clase de personas que se metía en la vida de los demás a menos que se lo pidieran e inclusive así, limitaba su opinión a los hechos.

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en un enorme camión de mudanzas. Sabía que el piso de arriba estaba desocupado desde hacía un buen tiempo pero aun así no esperaba contar con nuevos vecinos. De repente, su móvil comenzó a vibrar, por lo que pronto dejó de observar dicha escena.

—Bah, seguro serán un par de viejos —comentó en tanto revisaba su móvil, en el cual simplemente estaba el texto de una publicidad. Suspiró. Decidió que quizás era mejor ir a su trabajo temprano. Estaba demasiado aburrido como para continuar allí y de todas maneras, deseaba borrar aquel extravagante sueño de la cabeza.

Mientras que éste se arreglaba, dos hombres jóvenes descendieron de aquel camión. Uno ligeramente más alto y musculoso que el otro. En la cara de ambos, era evidente que eran hermanos. Uno sonreía despreocupadamente al pensar en que ése sería su nuevo hogar. El otro se limitó a echar un vistazo al vecindario al que acababan de mudarse.

—Bueno, Aioria, es hora de empezar a mudar nuestras cosas —comentó el mayor antes de abrir la puerta trasera del camión, en donde se hallaban sus pertenencias:—No hagamos mucho ruido. Seguramente los vecinos estarán durmiendo y no vamos a querer causar una mala impresión —le sugirió.

Sin embargo, pese a lo que le había solicitado su hermano, Aioria continuó contemplando el lugar por un buen rato. Le gustaba y mucho. Claramente no era un sitio donde la gente era rica pero le daba igual. Se sentía un ambiente agradable.

—¡Aioria! —exclamó el otro para llamar su atención. Negó con la cabeza, parecía que estaba en otro mundo.

—¿Ah? —le preguntó y tras recibir un suave golpe en la nuca de parte de su hermano, reaccionó:—¡Ah sí! ¡Cierto! —exclamó antes de poner las manos a la obra.

En tanto los recién llegados, Shura bajaba lentamente por la escalera. El elevador había dejado de funcionar hacía tiempo y pese a la promesa del administrador, seguía sin ser reparado. Al principio le había resultado molesto, pero al fin y al cabo, era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado e inclusive lo veía como una especie de un ejercicio matutino.

Suspiró. Otro lunes aburrido o al menos, eso era lo que creía. Apenas bajó un par de pisos, cuando escuchó un par de voces completamente desconocidas para él. No lo pensó demasiado, eran los que se estaban mudando al sitio que se hallaba encima del suyo. No le dio mucha importancia y continuó con su camino.

Justo cuando pasó cerca de los dos hermanos, Aioros se había agachado así que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Simplemente se limitó a proseguir bajando las escaleras. Sintió una fuerte corazonada cuando estuvo a una escasa distancia de él, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Tal vez su cena le había caído mal o algo por el estilo.

Negó con la cabeza y continuó con su camino. Estaba seguro de que era eso o que quizás las escaleras estaban resultando un desafío mucho más grande para su cuerpo. Esto le pareció rarísimo siendo que consideraba tener una buena resistencia gracias a los ejercicios que hacía todos los días.

No obstante, negó con la cabeza. Era un comienzo bastante extraño pero esperaba que el resto del día fuera completamente normal. No había nada como la rutina. Prefería mantener las cosas así, su vida en general estaba bien. No era precisamente feliz pero tampoco podía decir que estaba descontento. Tenía un trabajo, tenía amigos con quienes disfrutar las tardes y las noches, y un piso al cual regresar.

Actualmente estaba trabajando en una obra de construcción como carpintero junto a sus viejos compañeros de secundaria. Estaba ahorrando todo el dinero que podía para ir a la universidad en un par de años más. Si todo iba bien, por supuesto.

Estaba fumando un cigarrillo cuando escuchó un grito que desconcertaba a cualquiera. Por supuesto, él estaba tan acostumbrado a ese llamado que realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se quedó mirándolo fijo por un rato y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se acercara a él.

Se trataba de un hombre de cabellos grises, al igual que sus patillas y una pequeña barba en el mentón. Sus amigos y en general, la mayoría de la gente lo conocía bajo el pseudónimo _Death Mask_. Cualquiera hubiera dudado de conversar o siquiera acercarse a este hombre, pero este no era el caso de Shura, pues lo conocía desde hacía muchos años. Aunque esto no significaba que estuviera acostumbrado a los gritos que daba en plena calle.

—¡Oye, Shura! ¡Parece que has tenido una noche de porquería! —exclamó entre risas en tanto se acercaba al mencionado con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

—Deja de hacer tanto escándalo a esta altura de la mañana —le reprendió en tanto continuaba disfrutando de su cigarrillo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de emprender nuevamente el camino hacia su trabajo.

—¡Uy! ¡Realmente has tenido una mala noche! ¿Sabes qué te vendría bien? Una… —le preguntó pero el español no le permitió continuar.

—No. Simplemente… —Se rascó la nuca, no iba a comentarle que a su edad había sufrido una horrible pesadilla:—Los vecinos estaban haciendo mucho ruido y no me dejaron dormir en toda la noche, eso es todo —comentó. Tampoco es que le debía explicación alguna al italiano, pero no quería levantar sospechas innecesarias.

El otro comenzó a reírse antes de ponerle una mano sobre el hombro.

—¡Es por eso que te digo! Deberíamos ir a tomar unas cervezas luego —insistió:—¡Vamos! Siempre estás tan tenso —comentó el italiano en tanto caminaba a su lado, sin fijarse demasiado por donde iban pasando.

—Y tú siempre muy relajado —Suspiró, la conversación era bastante absurda. Aunque sus charlas siempre eran de este tipo:—Recuérdame por qué estamos caminando juntos.

—Porque somos vecinos y trabajamos en el mismo lugar —le recordó _Death Mask:_ —Da igual, sé que te caigo bien aunque no lo demuestres —Se encogió de hombros, muy seguro de lo que decía:—El que no haya funcionado, no significa que no podamos ser buenos amigos —Le encajó un codazo en ese momento.

El lugar en donde ambos trabajaban se hallaba a unas pocas cuadras de sus respectivos pisos. Era propiedad de una mujer japonesa que acababa de instalarse en el sitio, con el fin de construir un Santuario. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy interiorizado sobre qué clase de santuario podría tratarse, pero como la paga era muy superior a lo que normalmente percibirían en una obra como ésa, no podían quejarse.

Ya la gran mayoría se hallaba allí, tomando café y compartiendo algunos bocados, cuando Shura y Death Mask llegaron al lugar. A pesar de haberse levantado mucho más temprano, el español era uno de los últimos en llegar. La mayoría ya se había puesto su ropa de trabajo, simplemente estaban esperando a que llegara la hora.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó un muchacho de largos cabellos azules:—Aunque claro, acabo de perder una apuesta —Se lamentó Milo en tanto levantaba su taza de café:—Al parecer te debo dinero, Aldebarán —murmuró en tanto señalaba a un corpulento hombre que ya comenzado a levantar algunas piedras.

—De Death Mask me lo hubiese creído, pero de ti, Shura… —Se encogió de hombros el brasilero, tratando de esconder el hecho de que estaba más que feliz por haber tenido la razón.

—No sé qué demonios quieres decir con eso —El italiano se ofendió, aunque era cierto que en más de una ocasión había llegado tarde por haber estado tomando hasta tarde o jugando póker por ahí.

Tras compartir unas cuantas palabras, el español se puso a tomar un poco de café y lo que quedaba de las rosquillas, en tanto echaba un vistazo a la construcción. Hacía un par de meses que se había unido a la misma, por recomendación de uno de sus amigos. Encontrar trabajo era relativamente fácil, pero no uno con tan buen remuneración y la única condición era no tomar otro laburo.

La jornada laboral fue como cualquier otra, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó el español. Alrededor de las dos de la tarde, no obstante, dos hombres llegaron a la construcción. Al principio, no se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba muy ocupado cortando algunas maderas. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que sus compañeros estaban conversando.

Fue cuando Death Mask le puso una mano sobre el hombro, que prestó atención a lo que sucedía. Al parecer, era el único que no se había enterado aún de la noticia.

—¡Ey, vamos! ¡Parece que tendremos nuevos compañeros! —exclamó el italiano:—¡Eres el único que se ha quedado rezagado! —le reclamó y le guio hasta el lugar hasta donde se hallaban los recién llegados.

Shura no quería desperdiciar mucho tiempo allí pero de todas maneras, lo siguió. Tampoco deseaba una inminente discusión con su amigo. Para esas alturas, ya todos rodeaban a los nuevos. El español se hizo lugar y casi le dio un infarto cuando vio a uno de ellos.

Era el mismo sujeto de su sueño.

* * *

No debería comenzar ninguna historia, pero he querido regresar al fandom de Saint Seiya. Sobre todo, gracias a Soul of Gold 3

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo II

Las coincidencias no existían para él. Nunca creyó en ellas. Pero, ¿cómo podía estar el mismo hombre que había visto en varios de sus sueños, allí en el lugar donde estaba trabajando? Sus ojos verdes no dejaban de contemplarlo un solo segundo, tratando de buscar alguna diferencia. Tal vez simplemente era el calor que le estaba causando alucinaciones.

El ambiente era realmente alegre, tal y como siempre sucedía cuando alguien más se unía a la plantilla. No era precisamente el mejor trabajo del mundo, así que de algún modo, los hombres de la dichosa obra debían buscar la manera en que fuera más llevadero la labor.

Shura se quedó relegado mientras todos se presentaban a los nuevos. No podía realizar siquiera un solo movimiento. No iba a huir, por supuesto, porque iba a ser muy sospechoso. Simplemente esperó a que nadie se diera cuenta de que no había saludado a ambos hermanos.

No obstante, alguien le empujó hacia delante, haciéndole tropezar e instintivamente se agarró del hombro del mayor de los recién llegados. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de que no se le fuera el resto de la dignidad y luego contempló los ojos de aquel hombre.

—Ejem… —Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pretendiendo no estar escuchando las obvias risas de sus compañeros de trabajo y luego pasó su mano a Aioros:—Soy Shura —dijo, bastante seco.

El griego lo observó un buen rato antes de estrecharle la mano y regalarle esa encantadora sonrisa de la que nadie se salvaba y respondió:

—Soy Aioros, mi hermano menor Aioria —Señaló al muchacho que se hallaba detrás de él, quien ya estaba conversando como si fuera amigo de toda la vida, con Milo.

Tras las presentaciones, llevaron a ambos a dar un recorrido por la obra. Shura se mantuvo en su mismo lugar, sin seguir al grupo. Esperaba que fuera simplemente un malestar pasajero. Claramente era la primera vez que veía al griego, pero tenía esa sensación de que ya lo había visto y que por alguna razón, se sentía atado al mismo.

Alguien golpeó su hombro y le arrebató de su ensimismamiento. El español miró hacia un lado y allí estaba el italiano, con una irreverente sonrisa, como si le estuviera leyéndole la mente. Pero la verdad era que aquel hombre simplemente se estaba burlando del tamaño tropezón del español.

—No me gusta esa sonrisa —Shura le dejó bien en claro que no quería escuchar comentario alguno de parte del otro. Aquel día, que al principio le había parecido uno regular, se estaba volviendo una tortura y no necesitaba bromas pesadas en ese instante.

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera he dicho nada —El hombre se hizo del inocente, aunque obviamente le había pillado por completo. Ni sus ojos ni los de su amigo dejaron de contemplar al grupo que ya estaba riendo y escuchando las anécdotas que el mayor de los nuevos obreros ya estaba contando. Estuvo a punto de decir algo completamente desubicado, pero tenía bien en claro que lo que fuera que dijera, no iba a ser bien recibido por el español.

No era difícil de adivinar que ese hombre tenía un cierto encanto y que atraía al resto de las personas que se hallaban a su alrededor. No hacía ni más de una hora cuando ya todos sus compañeros estaban conversando con él como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Era como una luz que atraía a las luciérnagas, girando a su alrededor.

De repente el español sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y fue como si le viniera un recuerdo de otro tiempo…

 _Sus cabellos negros ondulaban con la fuerza del viento mientras que observaba el enorme paisaje que se le presentaba por delante. Era uno de esos calurosos días de veranos que se prestaban simplemente para haraganear y descansar debajo de un árbol, sin pensar en las responsabilidades o las preocupaciones de la vida._

 _Sin embargo, nunca había sido esa clase de persona y no planeaba convertirse en ella en ese momento. Tenía un montón de trabajo por hacer y ahora era el instante del día en el que iba a vender lo que había conseguido cazar en sus idas a los bosques al mercado. Había ocasiones en las que tenía bastante suerte y otras en las que apenas obtenía unas pocas monedas._

 _Hoy era uno de esos días en los que estaba decidido a conseguir la merecida recompensa por sus esfuerzos, sin importar qué. Había estado días cazando a aquella preciada presa y finalmente la había atrapado. Sabía que al menos su piel iba a cotizar bien en el mercado, todo era cuestión de cómo saber negociar con los comerciantes del pueblo._

 _Tras caminar una hora o dos, llegó finalmente al lugar en donde iba a vender su pieza. Sin embargo, de inmediato se percató de que había algo distinto en el ambiente. No era el típico día en el mercado, donde las madres iban detrás de sus pequeños para que no se extraviaran en la multitud o algún personaje se hallara discutiendo con un mercader por su excesivo precio en algún producto._

 _Al parecer, un recién llegado estaba haciendo un alboroto, no con su comportamiento, sino con su presencia en sí. Trató de hacer caso omiso al mismo, pues no era de su incumbencia, pero al parecer estaba en la boca de todos las personas del lugar. Suspiró, no le interesaban mucho los chismes pero terminó preguntándole a alguien sobre ese hombre._

— _Es un extranjero que llegó esta mañana —le respondió el hombre de mediana edad:—Nadie sabe para qué viene aquí, pero ciertamente ha causado bastante revuelo. No sé por qué le dan tanta importancia si no trae un céntimo consigo —Se encogió de hombros._

 _Aquel hombre misterioso tenía la piel bronceada de tanta exposición al sol, unos cabellos dorados y una sonrisa que tenía la capacidad de encantar a cualquiera a su paso. Unos brillantes ojos azules adornaban su rostro y su fornido cuerpo se hacía paso entre la multitud._

 _El hombre no entendía cuál era la novedad. Un montón de extraños solían deambular día tras día por aquel pueblo, ya sea para mendigar, para comerciar o simplemente estaban de paso y continuar con su viaje, puesto que aquel lugar era un punto importante para llegar a las ciudades más grandes._

De repente, Shura regresó a la realidad. No supo cómo o en qué momento, pero se hallaba ya sentado sobre un asiento, debajo de un árbol y al parecer, le habían estado mojando el rostro unas cuantas veces, pues unas cuantas gotas caían por su rostro y terminaban encima de su ropa. El español se hallaba sumamente confuso y miró a todos con desconcierto.

—¿Desde cuándo te has puesto tan delicado? —le preguntó el italiano antes de reírse con desfachatez:—Por un segundo, te volviste una damisela en apuros —Se burló, a pesar de que fue el que más se preocupó cuando aquel se desvaneció tan repentinamente.

—No quiero escucharte, idiota —Ni él comprendía que le estaba sucediendo. Primero ese sueño o pesadilla, y ahora esto. Sacudió la cabeza y respiró profundamente. Lo último que deseaba era ser el centro de atención y accidentalmente lo había logrado. Sentía que le estaban golpeando la cabeza con un martillo o con una herramienta similar.

—Oye, encima que fui yo el que no te dejó que te caigas —le replicó el otro, quien cambió su semblante:—Hablando en serio, ¿te encuentras bien? Realmente en todo el día no has sido… Tú —Sí, por más que se comportara como un bufón, podía preocuparse por Shura.

El grupo lo observó desde cierta distancia, pues si bien no habían querido ir a verlo para no molestarlo, estaban pendiente de su estado. Aioros simplemente no pudo ignorarlo y se aventuró a ver el estado en que se hallaba su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

El español sintió que un trapo aterrizó sobre su rostro y apenas se lo sacó de encima, se percató de que era el recién llegado quién se lo había entregado. "Genial", pensó con sarcasmo. Quería que le dejaran en paz, pero al parecer consiguió exactamente lo contrario y de la última persona que lo esperaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Pensé que lo necesitabas, con lo empapado que estás —explicó Aioros en tanto se acercaba al otro. Sus pasos demostraban una gran seguridad en sí mismo, provocando que cualquiera que no tuviera ese nivel de confianza en sí mismo, diera un paso al costado.

—Sí, no es nada —Se secó el rostro rápidamente. No quería conversar con él. Algo le decía que debía huir o apartarse de ese hombre que apenas conocía y eso era lo que iba a hacer exactamente. A pesar de que nunca había sido de esa clase de personas que se escapaban antes de terminar la jornada laboral, empezó a creer que eso era lo mejor.

Se levantó y le devolvió el trapo al griego, para luego ir a buscar sus pertenencias. No quería saber nada, estaba de un pésimo humor y simplemente quería ir a tomar una cerveza para olvidarse de todo el asunto.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Aioros, al ver la extraña reacción del español. Sabía que no era de su incumbencia pero aun así tal vez podía ayudar al otro. Le puso una mano encima del hombro para tratar de detenerlo pero el español se lo sacó de inmediato.

Apenas se dio la vuelta para regañar al otro, cuando tuvo otra especie de recuerdo…

 _Siguió caminando con su presa detrás de su espalda, buscando al comerciante al que siempre vendía sus pieles, olvidándose momentáneamente de aquel extranjero que provocó que el resto del mercado cesara por unos minutos de sus actividades. ¿Quién se creía que era ése sujeto?_

 _Estaba agotado así que se sentó en un pórtico, para poder descansar un poco y posteriormente continuar con su objetivo. Aquel día, hacía demasiado calor, por lo que sabía muy bien que debía apresurarse a vender su presa antes de que comenzara a apestar y perdiera por completo todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en obtenerla._

"— _Lo que daría por un poco de agua"—pensó. No obstante, no iba a rendirse así que unos cuantos minutos después, se puso en marcha nuevamente. Tal vez era el hecho de que hubiera tanta gente en tan poco espacio o que el sol estuviera azotando con tanta intensidad, pero le daba la impresión de que apenas podía moverse._

 _Suspiró y en el momento en que estuvo a punto de caerse, alguien le agarró del hombro para que no lo hiciera. Se dio media vuelta y ahí estaba el extranjero. Nunca se percató de que estaba detrás de él, así que le tomó por sorpresa que le estuviera sosteniendo para que no se diera de bruces contra el suelo._

— _Creo que esto te hace falta más que a mí —De inmediato, el griego le entregó un pequeño envase con agua, que le acababan de regalar._

Esta vez no se desvaneció, pero sí se percató de que había dejado de responder por unos minutos. Se estaba volviendo loco y tenía que apartarse de Aioros a como diera lugar. Algo tenía ese hombre que le hacía alucinar o transportarse a un mundo del que no recordaba ser parte.

—Shura, ¿de verdad estás bien? —Insistió, con una expresión de clara preocupación en su rostro. Había decidido ir a buscar más agua, pero el otro se dirigió a la caseta en donde todos dejaban sus pertenencias. Estaba desconcertado, pero quizás era mejor darle al otro su espacio.

Por su lado, el español estaba seguro que debía irse de aquel lugar en cuanto antes y luego solicitar un par de días libres o algo semejante. Tal vez simplemente había estado trabajando demasiado, ya que siempre era el primero y el último en irse de la construcción. Sí, a eso se debía sus repentinas alucinaciones.

Así que apenas sacó su bolso, se dirigió a la salida, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Simplemente se escapó de aquel lugar. Necesitaba un jodido descanso, la cabeza le daba vueltas y más vueltas. El mundo parecía estar girando y lo único que realmente deseaba era descansar.

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando escuchó las voces de los demás, ni siquiera del italiano. Lo único que quería era estar solo. Si le llegara a contar a alguien sobre esas extrañas visiones que había tenido, nadie le creería o peor, le considerarían un completo loco.

Death Mask quiso ir detrás de él. A pesar de que las cosas no habían funcionado entre ambos, todavía se preocupaba por el español y eso intentaba demostrarlo. Sin embargo, alguien le detuvo. Esa persona era Aioros.

—¡Déjame! —Se sacudió con fuerza, irritado de que un extraño fuera capaz de detenerle. ¿Qué podía saber ese recién de llegado de Shura? —Tú no nos conoces, así que mejor voy a… —Pero el otro le interrumpió pronto.

—Oh, créeme. Sé bastante de Shura —Admitió el griego y es que este hombre guardaba bastantes secretos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Capítulo III

Retrocedamos un par de años atrás, cuando Aioros y su hermano menor todavía vivían en aquel recóndito pueblo del que muy pocos conocían su existencia. Aioria todavía iba al secundario, mientras que el mayor se buscaba la vida haciendo trabajos diversos para mantener a los dos. Sus padres habían muerto unos años atrás, así que él era el único del sostén del hogar.

Como su gran prioridad era que Aioria finalmente recibiera su título de bachiller, Aioros hacía lo imposible para que el primero no tuviera ninguna preocupación financiera. Al parecer, era una vida bastante tranquila para ambos hermanos, con los ocasionales líos en los que el menor solía meterse en el secundario.

Tal vez no era la vida más perfecta, pero el mayor tampoco tenía razones para quejarse. Poder cuidar de su hermano menor, tener un trabajo relativamente estable y poder disfrutar del tiempo restante con sus amigos, era todo lo que quería. O bueno, eso era lo que él creía. Había algo en el interior que le decía que necesitaba algo más, pero nunca le dio mucha importancia a ello.

El primer sueño había ocurrido una noche calurosa de verano. Aioria había ido a la casa de uno de sus amigos a pasar la noche, así que el otro se encontraba tendido viendo alguna película vieja que pasaban por la televisión. Había sido un día bastante exhaustivo, por lo que Aioros sintió que no quería hacer nada más que relajarse en su propia casa.

Sin embargo, en algún momento, se quedó completamente dormido y el mundo de los sueños lo engulló.

 _Un intenso calor se había apoderado del ambiente de tal manera que era casi imposible soportarlo. Había una gran cantidad de personas curiosas que lo contemplaban, a él, a su cuerpo desnudo y a los hombres que estaban cerca de él. Su corazón estaba agitado. Porque sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

 _Sí, estaba nervioso. Sudaba a mares y realmente quería escapar de aquel lugar. Era la humillación al máximo poder. Se rehusaba a caminar por lo que tenían que empujarlo al sitio en dónde todos pudieran verlo. Incluso llegó a trastabillarse y los que se hallaban a su alrededor simplemente se burlaron de él, para luego forzarlo a que se pusiera de pie._

"— _Todo esto por amar a alguien de mi mismo sexo" —pensó. Pero, de ningún modo, estaba arrepentido de ello. Si tuviera que vivirlo de nuevo, lo haría sin lugar a dudas e incluso disfrutaría todavía más del poco tiempo que había estado con el hombre que había considerado el amor de su vida._

 _Cerró los ojos. Iba a morir y lo sabía. No había manera de que pudiera escapar de aquel destino. Sin embargo, mientras que uno de los ejecutores explicaba cuál había sido el delito por el cual se lo estaba condenando, Aioros cerró los ojos y recordó lo que él mismo le había dicho al español antes de separarse._

"— _Nos volveremos a ver en la otra vida…" —pensó en tanto recordaba la intensidad de los ojos del otro. Una inesperada sensación de tranquilidad lo invadió, mientras que iba acercándose cada vez más a las llamas._

Repentinamente despertó. Completamente sudado, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Aquello había sido terriblemente intenso, incluso para una aparente pesadilla. Se agarró del pecho, pues le daba la impresión de que estaba desgarrado por el dolor. ¿Por qué había experimentado algo semejante? Aquello había sido demasiado real.

Ese había sido el comienzo de una serie de extraños sueños y pensamientos que fueron invadiéndolo. Había días o semanas enteras que podía pasar sin tenerlos, pero luego volvía a apoderarse de sí.

Lo más perturbador para él había sido el hecho de que no podía sacarse la imagen de este hombre que aparentemente nunca había visto. Algo en su interior le decía que debía ir en su búsqueda. Pero ¿por qué? Era absurdo. Era alguien completamente desconocido para él y aun así, un sentimiento de confort se adueñaba de él. Como si estuviera enamorado de él, lo cual le parecía ridículo.

La segunda vez que le ocurrió fue justo después de hablar con Aioria acerca de su futuro. Si bien era cierto que él no había ido a la universidad y ni siquiera tenía algún estudio técnico, más allá de lo que había aprendido como obrero de construcciones, quería darle un mejor porvenir a su hermano menor.

Se trataba de una de esas discusiones que resultaban interminables y por lo general, terminaban con el menor encerrándose en su habitación. Sin embargo, esta vez tuvo un fin un tanto diferente.

—Deja de meterte en dónde no te llaman —le respondió el menor, molesto. Sus ojos azules rugían de enojo. Estaba a punto de terminar el bachillerato, pero aún no había decidido que iba a hacer con su vida y le irritaba bastante que el otro le estuviera cuestionando sus elecciones.

—Aioria, escúchame —le pidió antes de que un fuerte mareo le tumbara y le provocara desmayarse en aquel instante.

 _Un pequeño pueblo se veía desde la colina en la cual estaba parado. Había caminado tantos kilómetros que estaba a punto de morir del cansancio. Sin embargo, una enorme sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro, no iba a dejarse vencer por la fatiga. Tenía que llegar hasta allí y encontrar una posada._

 _Al llegar al mencionado pueblo, se quitó la capucha y llamó la atención de inmediato de los pobladores. Tal vez porque allí la mayoría de una tez blanca y de cabellos negros, pero era evidente que resaltaba entre la multitud con su bronceado, sus ojos azules y su cabello dorado._

 _Suspiró. Había cometido la insensatez de quitarse la capucha. Tal vez si se la hubiera dejado puesta, no hubiera llamado tanto la atención. De repente, un montón de señoritas se había reunido a su alrededor, ofreciéndole de todo un poco, lo cual le hizo sentir bastante incómodo._

 _No obstante, apenas miró hacia un lado y un hombre que llevaba varias pieles consigo, pasó. Se quedó contemplándolo un buen rato hasta que alguien le reclamó su atención por lo que buscó alguna excusa para salir de la multitud. ¿Acaso la gente era así de loca en aquel sitio? Y lo único que él había deseado era entrar en una posada y comer algo delicioso._

 _Por suerte, alguien fue lo suficientemente bondadoso para entregarle una cantimplora con agua. Se tuvo que excusar y apartarse de la multitud para poder saciar su sed. Aun así, sabía que las miradas, todas las miradas estaban encima de él. Claramente, sólo iba a quedarse por un día o dos como mucho._

 _Sus ojos azules siguieron buscando aquel techo. Aunque si causaba tal revuelo, quizás era mejor buscar algún árbol donde recostarse y pasar la noche allí. Sin embargo, pronto volvió a fijar su mirada en el hombre que anteriormente había visto pasar. Al parecer, estaba bastante cansado y aunque no tenía mucha agua, decidió que era mejor compartirla._

— _Toma, creo que esto lo necesitas más que yo —le ofreció sinceramente. No supo por qué en realidad hizo eso, siendo que era un completo desconocido y bien aquel podía mandarle al quinto infierno, pero eso no sucedió._

— _¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el español antes de agarrar aquel contenedor. Aunque de todas maneras, no esperó respuesta y tomó un largo trago del mismo._

 _Aioros se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No era la gran cosa. Podría conseguir más, así que si deseaba tomárselo todo, no era algo que le causaba mucho problema._

 _Tras terminar de saciarse, Shura le devolvió la cantimplora y luego se levantó. Pronto le extendió la mano para presentarse:—Yo soy…_

Aioria estaba sacudiendo a su hermano tan fuerte como podía para que se despertara. Pero luego tomó la determinación de arrojarle un jarrón con agua de una vez, cosa que sí hizo efecto. Aunque por supuesto, el mayor estaba completamente desconcertado, como si realmente estuviera sorprendido de estar en su casa.

—Shura —murmuró éste y miró hacia delante, aunque solamente encontró a un Aioria terriblemente confundido y preocupado:—Yo… —Se puso de pie y contempló el sitio una vez más. Su sueño había sido tan real que estaba seguro de que aquello había sucedido.

—¿Aioros? —El muchacho tocó la frente de su hermano mayor, buscando alguna señal de que estuviera con fiebre. Le extrañaba su comportamiento. Quizás había tomado de más, aunque ello era algo bastante inusual en Aioros.

El mencionado lo contempló un largo rato y luego rió bastante nervioso. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder y claramente Aioria tampoco. Por supuesto, si ni siquiera él mismo podía entender del todo lo que le ocurría, mucho menos podía explicárselo al otro.

—¿No crees qué deberías descansar? Tal vez has tomado muchas responsabilidades —le sugirió el muchacho. En verdad, en su rostro reflejaba una severa preocupación por el otro. Hasta le intrigaba saber por qué había mencionado aquel nombre, quizás era algún amigo suyo.

—No es nada, no es nada —Se sacudió la cabeza antes de tomar una bocanada de aire. Sin embargo, decidió que era el momento de hacer algo al respecto. No podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre que no conocía. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué clase de medidas podría tomar.

De inmediato, fue al balcón para meditar en ello. Tal vez la luz de la luna podría inspirarle. Sin embargo, lo que quizás le desmotivaba un poco era el hecho de que si ese hombre existía, podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo. ¿Por dónde podría empezar? Algo en su interior le insistía en que debía buscarlo, hallarlo. Esa necesidad era por completo incomprensible y aun así, era una sensación que no iba a poder dejar de lado hasta que la saciara.

Días después, por motivos de trabajo, decidió viajar a la gran ciudad. Como Aioria aún estaba en clases, tuvo que verse obligado a hacerlo por su cuenta. Le dejó el dinero suficiente para que se mantuviera. La verdad era que le tenía tanta confianza como se le pudiera tener a un muchacho que estaba a punto de alcanzar la mayoría de edad. De todas maneras, se arriesgó a ir a la urbe.

En pocas ocasiones, había tenido la oportunidad de ir allí. La gente era tan distinta a la que vivía en su pueblo. Nadie era capaz de indicarle las direcciones y se limitaban a atropellarlo, en lugar de pedir permiso. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que eso le bajara los ánimos. Al contrario, aquello le impulsaba todavía más para continuar con sus planes.

Si bien no podía quejarse de la vida que llevaba en el pueblo, tal vez no era la mejor para Aioria. Éste aún no se decidía acerca de lo que deseaba hacer con su vida, así que quizás si se mudaban a un sitio como ése, podría tomar ya una decisión. Era dejar muchas cosas atrás, cierto, pero tal vez tendrían un mejor futuro.

Entró en un bar, para tomar algo antes de ir a su habitación de hotel. Al menos, deseaba ver algunas personas antes de encerrarse por lo que quedaba del día. No había tenido mucho éxito. Nunca se le había cruzado que tal sería la dificultad. Suspiró y miró hacia atrás, se percató de que un grupo de obreros estaba sentado y conversando animadamente.

Trató de ser de lo más precavido posible, para que no se dieran cuenta de que le había interesado el tema de conversación. Ocupó una mesa adyacente y se limitó a tomar lentamente su cerveza. Parecía que era un gran grupo de amigos celebrando una buena noticia. Muy de vez en cuando, levantaba la mirada para verlos.

Eran hombres completamente distintos unos de otros, pero aun así, eran buenos amigos. O al menos, lo suficientemente cercanos para compartir una buena cerveza y abundante comida.

—¡Nos veremos por casi dos años así que a disfrutar! —exclamó uno:—Quiero ver a cada uno de ustedes para cuando terminemos la construcción —añadió entre risotadas que probablemente todos los presentes en el bar pudieron escuchar.

—Bueno, si cierta persona aprende a conservar su puesto, tal vez sea posible —comentó otro con calma, aunque era claro que lo decía con un marcado sarcasmo.

—¡Oye, no creo que…! —reclamó un tercero y un fuerte golpe se escuchó a continuación.

Aioros se limitó a reírse. Se preguntaba si alguna vez podría conseguir semejante grupo de compañeros en aquella ciudad. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió a continuación le llamó la atención. De hecho, fue el momento más decisivo para éste.

—Volveré al rato —murmuró una cuarta persona, en tanto se levantaba de su sitio.

Aioros inmediatamente se despertó. Conocía esa voz de algún lado. Su corazón comenzó a pulsarse. No se movió de su lugar. Tal vez era simplemente una mera coincidencia. De todas maneras, ¿cuántas personas en el mundo tendrían esa voz? Terminó su cerveza y estaba a punto de irse, cuando vio la figura del español caminando hacia el baño.

Sus ojos azules no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Quizás estaba tomando demasiado, porque no era posible que el mismo hombre que se le había aparecido en sueños, estuviera allí en ese sitio. Su mente le estaba jugando una buena pasada en ese instante.

Cierto era que algo en su pecho le decía que debía buscarlo. Pero aquel sitio era el último en el que esperaba hallarlo.

Dejó el dinero para pagar la cerveza y se retiró. Esa noche, recibiría un sueño que le ayudaría a entender más de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Mazami Kurumada.

* * *

Capítulo IV

Aioros caminó cabizbajo hacia el hotel en donde se hospedaba. Continuaba impresionado por haber hallado a ese hombre en el bar. Dicho sea de paso, se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber hecho algo al respecto. Se había mandado mudar tan rápido como su pecho se sintió en conflicto. Tal vez había sido una mera casualidad que pocas veces le brinda la vida a uno, por lo que no dejaba de pensar en qué había errado en su actuar.

Ahora ya era tarde. Iba a quedar mal. No sabía nada acerca de aquel sujeto, excepto que tenían una especie de conexión. Por más que se diera la vuelta y regresara al bar, era muy probable que ya no se hallara allí. Había perdido una chance que quizás no volviera a presentarse. Se mordió los labios, se sentía como un completo idiota.

Ahora que lo había visto personalmente, le resultaba increíblemente atractivo. Pensó en los rasgos que pudo apreciar desde su rincón y dejó escapar un suspiro. Todo lo que le estaba pasando, le resultaba hasta ridículo.

Se metió de inmediato a su pequeño dormitorio. No era precisamente lo que podría llamarse una habitación de lujo pero al menos era cómodo y tenía una pequeña ventana que daba directamente hacia un parque. Apenas el griego se quitó la chaqueta y las botas, se dirigió directamente a la misma y contempló el paisaje nocturno de aquella ciudad.

Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera animado a hablarle. No era un hombre tímido en lo absoluto. Al contrario, solía ser el alma de la fiesta y el líder en toda agrupación de personas en la que se hallaba. No obstante, al verlo, se había quedado enteramente paralizado. No había sido capaz de ir directamente junto a él. ¿Había sido porque se hallaba con sus compañeros de trabajo?

Pasó unos largos minutos mirando, pensando en él. Pronto recordó que se había olvidado de llamar a su hermano menor así que de inmediato se puso en comunicación con aquel. Conversaron un largo rato, Aioros no podía dejar de explicarle las maravillas de la ciudad y que la próxima vez que la visitara, lo traería con él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó repentinamente Aioria. Había detectado un dejo de tristeza en la voz de su hermano mayor, por lo que ello le preocupó. El otro era el hombre más alegre o uno de los más alegres que conocía, así que estaba seguro de que algo le había pasado.

—Ah, claro que estoy bien —le respondió de inmediato. Tal vez aquel encuentro tan repentino lo había afectado de una manera que ni él podía sospechar:—No te preocupes por mí. Ahora espero que estés asistiendo a clases. En un par de días volveré —le advirtió.

Por más que tuviera cierta confianza en su hermano, éste era alguien que apenas estaba alcanzando la mayoría de edad. Todavía tenía esa necesidad de andar detrás de él, preocupado de que no cumpliera con sus responsabilidades. O de regresar a una casa completamente desordenada, en el caos total.

—Diviértete —le pidió:—Necesitas más tiempo para tu persona —Y es que, aunque a veces le ocasionaba dolores de cabeza a Aioros, apreciaba todo el sacrificio que éste había hecho para criarlo.

Aioros se limitó a sonreír y luego se despidió de aquel. Tras colgar, fue a acostarse. No estaba seguro de qué horas se trataban, pero estaba muerto del cansancio y necesitaba que su mente olvidara por un momento del asunto de Shura. No obstante, ocurrió exactamente lo contrario.

 _Una suave brisa rozó por su piel mientras que contemplaba el panorama que se le presentaba. Había una tranquilidad que no había hallado siquiera en los sitios en donde anteriormente se había quedado. Cualquiera podría afirmar que era el lugar perfecto para vivir. Ni siquiera existían vecinos molestos que pudieran interferir con esa paz._

 _Sin embargo, no evitó que hiciera una pregunta. El estilo de vida del hombre de cabellos oscuros le llamaba la atención._

— _¿No te molesta tanto silencio? Digo, estás completamente solo, ¿no te aburres? —le preguntó el de cabellos castaños al otro, aunque sin ninguna intención de ofenderle. Simplemente aquello le había resultado bastante curioso. Si bien era un lugar donde le gustaría pasar un tiempo, no se imaginaba a sí mismo viviendo allí de manera permanente._

 _El otro se limitó a gruñir antes de responder. La verdad era que, como siempre había vivido en esos lares, no se imaginaba estar en otro sitio. Respiró profundamente para no perder el control o ponerse nervioso, pese a que sabía que aquella pregunta no había sido formulada con la intención de ofenderle._

— _Me parece el lugar perfecto. Puedo estar en paz, sin tener que lidiar con otras personas. De todas maneras, ya paso gran parte del día en el pueblo así que… —Se encogió de hombros. Se secó el sudor de la frente y empezó a caminar en dirección a su pequeño rancho._

 _Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando se percató de que el otro no lo seguía._

— _¿Vas a quedarte conmigo o planeas quedarte ahí, mirando a la nada? —le cuestionó. Le había invitado por sentirle cierta lástima. Habían estado conversando en el pueblo y al darse cuenta de que el otro apenas contaba con monedas para comer, terminó por ofrecerle su techo. Aunque le había advertido que su vivienda distaba mucho de ser de lujo._

— _¡Claro que te sigo! —exclamó de inmediato el griego, sin darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando el sitio en donde pasaría los siguientes días. De todas maneras, tenía la sensación de que sería divertido, pese a que le daba la impresión de que el otro tal vez se tomaba las cosas de una manera seria. Igual encontraría la forma en que pudieran pasarla bien._

 _Caminaron un largo rato en silencio. Aioros simplemente se limitaba a observar sus alrededores. Eran unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia entre la casa del otro y el pueblo, lo que explicaba bastante el estado físico del otro. Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía por qué estar pensando en ese último detalle._

— _¿De verdad no tienes problemas con que me quede contigo? —indagó Aioros tras un largo rato en completo silencio. Se había dado cuenta de que el español no era de hablar mucho, producto del ambiente en dónde vivía. Quizás él podría cambiar eso, aunque fuera por los días en que se quedaría allí._

— _No, vivo solo. Bueno, tengo ovejas y un perro pero… —Se encogió de hombros nuevamente:—No hay nadie del que puedas preocuparte en realidad —le respondió:—A menos que te molesten los animales —añadió antes de continuar la marcha._

 _Normalmente prefería alejar a la gente de su vivienda. Por una buena razón había elegido aquel sitio en donde asentarse. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo bien en aceptar a un completo extraño a su casa? Después de todo, no sabía mucho de él. ¿Y si era un hombre prófugo de la justicia? Le dio una mirada de arriba abajo, por el rabillo del ojo. Por alguna razón, esa sonrisa ingenua que mantenía el otro le era suficiente para disipar sus dudas._

 _Finalmente ingresaron al rancho de Shura. Era exactamente como éste le había dicho que era. Pero de alguna manera, al griego se le hizo bastante acogedor. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Después de varias noches, finalmente dormiría bajo techo. No es que no le gustara la naturaleza. Sin embargo, ahora quizás podría descansar mejor, al no temer por el hecho de que alguien pudiera quitarle sus escasas pertenencias._

 _Arrojó su bolso a una esquina y luego se tiró al suelo, ante la mirada curiosa del español._

— _Voy a calentar la comida —Le indicó éste. Siempre guardaba un poco de lo que cazaba para sí. Ahora no estaba seguro de que fuera suficiente para dos hombres de la talla de ambos, pero quizás podrían volver a salir más tarde._

 _Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro del extranjero. Hasta el momento no había querido admitir que se estaba muriendo de hambre, no quería pecar de maleducado. Pero la idea de darle un buen mordisco a un rico pedazo de carne, hizo que hasta babeara un poco. Claro que se limpió la boca antes de que Shura se percatara de ello._

Pronto despertó. Eran ya las siete de la mañana. Estaba con dolor de cabeza, pero con la seguridad de que ese sueño había sido sumamente real. Se limpió la boca con su antebrazo. Con cada sueño que tenía, tenía mayor seguridad de que ya no se trataba de una mera coincidencia. Es decir, no creía posible que siempre soñara fracciones de una especie de historia y que simplemente fuera por mera casualidad.

Se volvió a tirar a la cama, mientras que se frotaba la frente. Estaba arrepentido de no haber conversado con él cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Tal vez hasta le estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Ahora tenía que volver a buscarlo. Era una enorme ciudad, ¿cuáles eran sus posibilidades de que ello sucediera? Respiró profundamente. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Mañana tenía que regresar así que debía intentar aprovechar lo mejor que podía del día que tenía por delante. Solamente sabía de aquel hombre que trabajaba en alguna construcción que había comenzado hace poco y su nombre o mote. Si supiera en dónde se estaba realizando la misma, ya se daría por satisfecho. Quizás podría conseguir trabajo, si se mudaba allí con Aioria, una vez que éste terminara la preparatoria.

Negó con la cabeza. Era un tonto. O más bien, parecía más bien un acosador. Pero la curiosidad le podía más con él. Tenía que saber el vínculo que mantenía con aquel y si a éste le pasaba lo mismo o simplemente tenía una enorme imaginación. Tras prepararse, fue a tomar un café en un lugar cercano y se dispuso a realizar su recorrido nuevamente.

Aparte de ello, tenía que buscar un apartamento donde podrían quedarse él y su hermano. Una ciudad así probablemente no era muy barata, sobre todo, para alguien con sueldo de albañil. Pero se había esforzado en ahorrar el dinero suficiente para un par de meses, con los gastos justos, claro está.

Incansablemente deambuló por las veredas de la ciudad, sabía que existía esa construcción. Si conseguía hablar con alguien allí y convencerle de que lo tomaran, se daría por satisfecho. Se sentó en una banca, para descansar los pies antes de proseguir su búsqueda. El sudor le recorría la cara, ya que era uno de esos días en los que sol azotaba con fuerza y el viento era bastante escaso. Incluso estaba jadeando.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sentándose de forma despatarrada. No le interesaba lo que la gente pudiera pensar de él, estaba cansado. Había caminado quizás unas tres o cuatros horas sin cesar y sin pensar en que pudiera necesitar algo de agua.

Repentinamente alguien a su lado se sentó. Al principio, ni se fijó en el hombre mayor. Todo lo que Aioros estaba deseando hacer en aquel instante era poder recuperarse del golpe de calor y continuar su recorrido. A pesar de todo, no iba a darse por vencido.

Este hombre era de ojos azules y cabellos castaños, con un mentón resaltante. Contempló al griego por un largo rato, antes de hablar.

—¿Estás buscando trabajo? —le preguntó repentinamente. Quizás no era la manera más adecuada para comenzar una conversación, pero reconocía a un pueblerino cuando lo veía.

—Algo por el estilo… —respondió extrañado Aioros. Le contestó por mera amabilidad, pues no comprendía porqué a un completo extraño le interesaría lo que estaba haciendo allí.

—Bueno, conozco a algunos como tú y sé de un lugar que… —Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la oración, puesto que el más joven le interrumpió.

—Gracias, pero… —Aioros se repuso y luego contempló al hombre. Estaba casi seguro que era uno de los que habían participado de la reunión en aquel bar. Por eso, pronto trató de corregirse a sí mismo. ¿Qué clase de suerte era esta? No iba a cuestionarla:—A ver, ¿de qué se trata? —Aunque, claro, tenía que enterarse de que se trataba de la construcción que estaba buscando y no de otra cosa.

El hombre sonrió al ver el repentino interés del griego. Pronto se encaminaron al sitio, mientras que el primero le contaba sobre el trabajo, el hecho de que todavía necesitaban unos cuantos hombres para ayudar en la misma y pronto ingresó al lugar donde estaban empezando apenas a trabajar. Era evidente que la obra estaba recién en sus inicios.

Aioros empezó a buscarlo con la vista. Sí, sabía que debía prestar atención a lo que la otra persona estaba diciendo, pero la curiosidad le ganaba más. Quizás por ahí estaba escondido.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —le preguntó, al percatarse que el griego estaba bastante distraído.

—Ah, lo siento —Se rascó la nuca:—Bueno, aún no me he mudado. Faltan un par de meses todavía, ya que mi hermano menor todavía le falta para terminar sus estudios —Estaba un poco apenado por su comportamiento. Era una oportunidad que jamás se le volvería a presentar así que quizás debía ser un poco más serio al respecto.

—¿Por qué no me llamas cuándo lo hagas? —Y le entregó una tarjeta:—Estoy seguro que seguiremos necesitando mano de obra para ese entonces —Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro entre risas.

Después de despedirse del hombre, decidió regresar. Estaba un poco desalentado, pero al menos tenía un trabajo que podría solicitar al cabo de un par de meses. Mientras que contemplaba la tarjeta, no se dio cuenta de quiénes pasaban frente a él, hasta escuchó "¡Cuidado!" y se detuvo.

Dos hombres con una pesada tabla de madera estaban pasando justo detrás de él, por lo que se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Ahí fue cuando lo vio. Era uno de los dos sujetos que estaban transportando el pedazo de madera. Sonrió y se apresuró para regresar a su hotel. Ahora que sabía en dónde hallarlo, estaba mucho más aliviado. Solamente era cuestión de tiempo…

* * *

Siento la tardanza. Entre el trabajo y la facultad no he tenido la oportunidad de ponerme a escribir.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Ese día en particular nada estaba saliendo bien. No era de esos que disfrutaban de grandes vicios, salvo alguna cerveza ocasional con los amigos, en el bar de siempre. O un buen cigarrillo que le calmaba los nervios y esto último era lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

Shura había salido apresurado de la construcción, fumando cual chimenea. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento. El sueño de la noche anterior lo había alterado por completo, cosa que no era normal. Era un hombre que difícilmente se ponía nervioso.

No solamente era ese hecho, sino la presencia del nuevo compañero de trabajo. Apenas había intercambiado palabras con él. Sin embargo sabía que, de algún modo, lo conocía. Su rostro le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Pero ¿de dónde?

Terminó su cigarrillo y pronto agarró otro. No quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con cierto italiano, que seguramente lo pondría de peor humor y eso era lo último que necesitaba. De repente, se sintió mucho más cansado de lo que normalmente lo hacía a esas alturas del día.

Su móvil había comenzado a sonar y se leía en su pantalla: "Angelo". Frunció el entrecejo y apagó el aparato. Ya inventaría alguna excusa para el día siguiente. Lo que necesitaba en ese instante era un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Tal vez solamente era uno de esos lunes en los que había comenzado con el pie izquierdo.

Se masajeó las sienes. El dolor de cabeza le estaba invadiendo nuevamente. La idea de tomarse un día libre le resultaba cada vez más atractiva. Es decir, quizás era el exceso de trabajo lo que le había puesto de tan mal humor. Sí, eso debía ser. Casi siempre trabajaba un par de horas más que los demás para terminar de cortar la madera.

Pasó por una tienda y compró un par de latas de cerveza, además de unas cuantas botanas. Apenas llegara a casa, planeaba ver alguna película en _Netflix_ o algo por estilo. Sí, ése era un excelente plan. Ya luego se le ocurriría lo que le diría a sus compañeros de trabajo. Eso era lo de menos. Podían estar sin él por un día.

Tras realizar la compra, pronto ingresó a su piso. Se sacó los zapatos y guardó la cerveza en la heladera. Contempló su espacio personal y respiró profundamente. Un día para sí mismo era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Sonrió para sí mismo.

Se tiró encima del sofá y cerró los ojos. Una rápida siesta y luego continuaría con sus planes se dijo. Sin embargo, pronto se convirtió en un sueño mucho más profundo.

 _Ya era de noche. Shura había armado una pequeña fogata para asar la carne. Con eso y las papas que había obtenido, sería más que suficiente para una buena cena. Respiró profundamente. Normalmente se limitaba a comer algo más sencillo, pero en vista de que tenía un huésped, no podía ofrecerle solamente una sopa con papos._

— _¡Déjame ayudarte con eso! —exclamó el griego al ver que mientras que la carne se asaba, su anfitrión estaba pelando las papas. Se sentía mal por estar abusando de la hospitalidad del contrario. No tenía un centavo encima, así que pensó que la mejor manera de retribuirle era ayudando con sus quehaceres. Después de todo, de forma desinteresada, le había ofrecido un techo._

— _No, no hace falta —le respondió el otro:—Mañana ya podrás ayudarme con algunas cuestiones, si gustas —continuó con su trabajo, de forma obstinada. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le hacía compañía en su casa. Por lo general, prefería no llevar a nadie allí, era como su cueva, escondida del resto de la gente. Había sido así desde que se había mudado de su pueblo de origen._

 _El griego se quedó contemplando a lo que realizaba el otro. Por supuesto, debido al viaje que había emprendido, podía cazar y preparase la comida por su cuenta, pero por lo general tenía que pasar las noches en el bosque, debajo de un árbol y por su cuenta, arriesgándose a que cualquier bandido pudiera tropezar con él._

 _Así que realmente estaba agradecido con el español. Iba a pagarle como fuera por su bondad, después de todo, no sabía nada sobre él, más allá de ser un viajero sin rumbo. No parecía ser de esos que ofrecía su casa a cualquiera._

— _¿Cómo pensabas pasar la noche? —le preguntó finalmente el dueño de casa, después de un largo silencio. No le estaba reprendiendo ni nada por el estilo, pero teniendo en cuenta que su acompañante estaba sin una sola moneda, pues supuso que algún plan habría de tener. O no, por esa razón había aceptado su propuesta de pasar la nacho bajo su techo._

— _Ya sabes, usar mi encanto y… —Comenzó a reírse ante la mirada consternada de su hospedador y pronto negó con la cabeza, para que :—No, no, no. Estaba bromeando —respondió de inmediato:—Bueno, probablemente hubiera tratado de cazar algo y dormir bajo la luz de las estrellas. Algo muy romántico, ¿no te parece? —le cuestionó. Aunque la realidad era que la mayoría del tiempo pasaba frío y cada tanto, se despertaba cuando escuchaba algún sonido sospechoso._

— _Sí, muy romántico… Con bandidos y lobos merodeando por ahí —comentó sarcásticamente, antes de sonreír por unos breves instantes._

— _¿Sonríes? —le preguntó el griego sorprendido antes de darle una suave palmada sobre el hombro:—Eso o fue un breve espasmo, pero de todas maneras… —Se encogió de hombros. Quizás podrían ser amigos después de todo._

 _Shura se aclaró la garganta, pretendiendo que no había escuchado eso y había vuelto a su seria expresión. No obstante, poco a poco, hallaba la compañía del otro, agradable. No que fuera a admitirlo abiertamente. De todas maneras, aquel hombre se iría en un par de días así que no tenía sentido acostumbrarse a ello._

— _No viste nada —Se limitó a decir mientras que la carne ya estaba lista para ser comida._

De repente, los golpes contra la puerta de su apartamento lo despertaron. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido? No tenía la menor idea. Sin embargo, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Fuera quien fuera, lo estaba volviendo loco con su manera de tocar la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —exclamó mientras que se acariciaba las sienes. Respiró profundamente. No entendía quién habría de tener tanta urgencia de hablar con él. Parecía que estaba a punto de derrumbar la puerta, cuestión que no le causaba mucha gracia. ¿Por qué no podían respetar su decisión de querer estar solo?, pensó.

Con mal gana, abrió la puerta. Esperaba que fuese cierto personaje con el cual solía ir al trabajo, pero no. Se quedó mirándolo un largo rato. Pestañeó varias veces antes de romper el silencio. Se limpió los ojos, tal vez aún continuaba soñando. Sí, eso debía ser porque no podía tener otra explicación.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? —Fue la primera pregunta que salió de su boca. Tal vez había sonado muy grosero, pero eso era lo último que le importaba. A su cerebro le costaba bastante procesar el hecho de que esa persona estuviera allí.

—Es que vivo en el mismo edificio que tú —Se limitó a responder Aioros. Éste lo había pensado bastante, pero finalmente decidió aparecerse allí. Quizás hasta parecía un acosador, pero desde que el español se había marchado abruptamente de la obra, había decidido correr el riesgo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder?:—Cuando nos mudamos con mi hermano, te he visto entrar al edificio y ahora que sé que trabajamos en el mismo lugar, pensé en venir a saludarte —comentó.

Aunque tampoco es que iba a decirle la verdad. Que todo, prácticamente todo lo había hecho para estar cerca de él. Esperaba que Shura no fuera lo suficientemente avispado para darse cuenta de ello. Le regaló una encantadora sonrisa, tratando de suavizar el ambiente tenso.

Un gruñido de protesta salió del otro. No estaba de humor. Se rascó la nuca. Quería regresar a descansar, no a mantener una conversación con él. No obstante, una vez que volvió a mirarle a los ojos se dio cuenta de que continuaba con esa sensación de que le resultaba muy conocido. Tal vez estaba delirando.

—Bueno, me alegro que seamos vecinos o lo que sea —respondió el ocupante del piso.

—Por otro lado, quería saber si todo estaba bien —añadió Aioros:—Tal vez hay algo que podría hacer por ti —acotó. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero tenía que mantener la compostura. No quería quedar como un loco.

—No, no. Solamente un fuerte dolor de cabeza —le respondió:—Nada como un buen reposo puede solucionar —Esperaba que con eso entendiera la indirecta. Tal vez iba a disculparse al día siguiente. Sabía que el otro no tenía malas intenciones.

El griego obviamente captó lo que quiso decirle. No era precisamente como hubiera deseado que su primera conversación fluyera, pero tal vez estaba forzando un poco las cosas. Así que de inmediato, se despidió del otro. Estaba algo decepcionado, mas ello no significaba que no volvería a intentarlo. Estaba seguro de que tenía una conexión con ese hombre.

Suspiró. Se rascó la nuca. Ni siquiera se animaba a mirar hacia atrás. Esperaba que este pequeño incidente no afectara a su amistad. Porque realmente deseaba, al menos, ser su amigo.

Por su lado, Shura aguardó a que su compañero de trabajo se subiera al elevador antes de cerrar la puerta. Se sentía un completo imbécil y sabía que había actuado mal. En fin, no había caso. No tenía sentido pensar en ello, así que entró de nuevo a su piso.

En lugar de regresar al lugar donde había estado acostado, fue al balcón, para despejar su mente. A veces, contemplar la ciudad y las personas que pasaban le calmaban. No le importaba demasiado el ruido, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Mientras que observaba a la gente, se quedó pensando en Aioros. No recordaba muy bien los sueños que tenía pero le daba la sensación de que éste se parecía mucho al hombre con el cual soñaba. Era absurdo. Apenas lo conocía y los sueños habían empezado antes de siquiera verlo. Estaba seguro de que era una extraña coincidencia… ¿Y si no lo era?

Comenzó a reírse solo. Qué idea más absurda. Contempló las estrellas por un largo rato y de repente sintió que el mundo se desvaneció…

 _Acababan de terminar de comer y Aioros estaba afuera, observando el cielo estrellado. Le encantaba hacer tal cosa todas las noches, simplemente se hallaba fascinado por la belleza de la noche. Había comenzado a refrescar y el viento soplaba suavemente. Sin embargo, aunque disfrutaba de ese paisaje, estaba agradecido con el otro por haberle dejado estar por un par de días bajo su techo._

— _Si vas a ayudarme mañana, va a ser mejor que descanses. Tenemos un largo día de trabajo —comentó el español quién estaba desempolvando unas viejas mantas para la noche. Había planeado cederle su cama a su huésped y dormir él en el piso. Tras finalmente acomodarlo todo, le hizo una seña al otro._

 _El griego cerró la rudimentaria puerta y fue al dormitorio del otro. Era exactamente lo que había esperado. No había decoraciones. Apenas había una ventana que estaba cubierta con un par de cortinas remendadas. Era obvio que el otro vivía con lo suficiente para subsistir pero no para darse lujos._

 _Antes de siquiera poder protestar, Shura ya se había acomodado en el suelo. Infló las mejillas pero decidió no decir algo al respecto. No quería pecar de grosero ni maleducado. Así que se sentó sobre la modesta cama para sacarse los zapatos. Antes de poder decir algo al respecto, el otro ya le había dado la espalda y aparentemente se había quedado dormido._

— _Vaya… —Se sorprendió con la rapidez del otro, pero pensó que quizás había sido un día bastante duro para él. Esbozó una suave sonrisa antes de acostarse sobre la cama. Apenas murmuró lo siguiente:—Buenas noches._

En aquel instante, Shura regresó a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente y se quedó allí por un momento. Se tomó la temperatura, colocando una de sus manos sobre la frente y aunque había pensado que aquello había sido una alucinación, no tenía fiebre.

Estaba totalmente desconcertado. Sin embargo, decidió ir a cenar y no darle más importancia al asunto.

Por su lado, Aioros estaba haciendo básicamente lo mismo que el español unos instantes atrás. Miraba desde su balcón, pensando en aquel hombre. Una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

—Mañana será un nuevo día, tal vez las cosas vayan a mejorar —comentó antes de entrar a su piso para recibir a su hermano menor.

No obstante, aquella mañana traería nuevos desafíos…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Capítulo VI

No dejaba de contemplarlo desde el sitio en dónde estaba descansando. Había sido un día bastante caluroso y trabajar bajo el sol había dejado a todos agotados y muy sudorosos. Mientras que tomaba agua, Aioros miraba de reojo a Shura, pensando en qué podía decirle o cómo empezar una conversación.

Desde aquella vez que se había atrevido a visitarle en su piso, no habían intercambiado más palabras que los saludos, cosa que al castaño había empezado a molestarle. Se preguntaba qué había salido mal en aquella ocasión. ¿Acaso le resultaba una molestia para el español? ¿Acaso parecía muy desesperado? Se secó la frente con un paño antes de levantarse y continuar trabajando.

Necesitaba desviar su atención. Ya pensaba demasiado en él y en aquellos extraños sueños en los que ellos dos al parecer estaban envueltos. El de la noche anterior, por sobre todo, había sido un tanto subido de tono.

 _Habían pasado varios días desde que el griego había decidido instalarse por un tiempo en la casa del español. Aunque el primero había visto y vivido en varios sitios, incluidas ciudades de cierta magnitud, ninguno de los mismos se podía comparar a la quietud que disfrutaba en aquel pequeño espacio verde._

 _Finalmente había convencido a su anfitrión para que se tomase un día libre e ir a una laguna que se hallaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí. Aioros estaba más que orgulloso por aquel logro, porque en el poco tiempo que ya habían compartido, se había dado cuenta de que el otro hombre necesitaba relajarse un poco._

— _¡Un día sin trabajar te haría bien!_ _—le había dicho varias veces hasta que finalmente el otro había cedido._

 _Por supuesto, Aioros miraba todo con mucho entusiasmo y curiosidad. De vez en cuando se apartaba un poco del camino para explorar antes de retomarlo. Estaba volviendo loco al español, lo que le causaba más gracia que otra cosa._

— _No vamos a llegar nunca —le regañó mientras que seguía caminando hacia la laguna, donde sabía que serían los únicos en aquel olvidado rincón de la naturaleza:—Vamos —Le jaló suavemente del brazo para que dejara de entretenerse con lo que fuera que había llamado la atención al griego._

— _Ya, ya —rió el otro, mientras que procuraba retomar el camino. La realidad era que hasta las aves posadas sobre las ramas capturaban su atención. Era un remoto rincón de la naturaleza, lejos de la muchedumbre. Dudaba de que muchas personas conocieran aquel sitio, ya que no había nada interesante para cazar, existiendo rutas mucho más fáciles de acceder._

 _Tras una caminata de casi una hora, finalmente llegaron al lago cristalino. Aioros pronto se dispuso a correr hacia la orilla. Aunque había visto mares, ríos y lagunas durante su larga travesía, había algo especial en aquel sitio. Se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros del agua, a esperar por el español. Era un maravilloso día para divertirse. Si el verano pudiese ser definido, aquel día era su más perfecto exponente._

— _¿Acaso nunca viste una laguna? —le preguntó Shura, al ver la actitud casi infantil que se había apoderado de su inesperado huésped._

— _¡He visto muchas! Pero hay algo en esta que es mágica —le explicó el griego:—Tal vez sea porque tan pocas personas la conocen o porque tiene cierto encanto —Se encogió de hombros. No sabía cómo exactamente describir lo que aquel sitio le despertaba en él:—De todas maneras, creo que deberíamos darnos un buen baño, ¿no crees? —le sugirió._

Al igual que aquel sueño, y a pesar del calor abrasador que se abatía sobre ellos, Aioros pensaba que era un gran día. Todo lo que le impedía para ser uno perfecto, era poder mantener una conversación de más de dos oraciones con el carpintero de la obra. Sin embargo, antes de poder ir en dirección hacia éste, su hermano interrumpió sus planes.

—Hoy no voy a regresar a casa —le dijo repentinamente el muchacho para sorpresa de Aioros. Bueno, sabía que no era una cuestión que debía asombrarle. No obstante, estaba feliz de que se hubiera adaptado tan rápidamente a la vida en la ciudad.

—¿Ah, sí? —le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Repentinamente, por detrás de su hermano menor, salió Milo quien se apoyó sobre el hombro de Aioria.

—Voy a mostrarle la ciudad —comentó:—Soy el mejor guía que podría tener. No te preocupes, no le va a pasar nada. Solamente va a pasarla muy bien —añadió con orgullo.

—Vale, vale. Pero no quiero que faltes al trabajo mañana, ¿eh? —Zarandeó el cabello de Aioria antes de que éste y Milo desaparecieran.

Había estado pensando en cierto español, que no se había percatado sobre lo que estaba haciendo su hermano. Al parecer se estaba llevando bastante bien con el resto de sus compañeros, aunque siempre le había preocupado el hecho de que fuera de los más jóvenes. Sin embargo, confiaba lo suficiente en él para permitir que se diera esas escapadas.

Respiró profundamente. Él también necesitaba ir a tomar algo por ahí, para despejar su mente de ciertos pensamientos. Le dedicó una mirada más al español quien parecía no darse cuenta de la misma. Estaba completamente absorto con su trabajo. Mientras que contemplaba la manera en que cortaba la madera, se le ocurrió una idea.

Todos habían retomado el ritmo de trabajo y aunque él tenía algo que hacer en ese instante, no quiso desperdiciar un solo segundo, quizás luego podría arrepentirse. Tenía que sonar lo más sincero posible, por supuesto.

Se sentía un tonto, sabía que era una estupidez, pero la figura de aquel hombre prácticamente estaba en todos sus sueños, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

Entró al taller de carpintería donde el español estaba completamente solo. Se aseguró de que hubiera bajado la sierra para poder conversar con él. Era un enorme espacio, con olor a aserrín, donde varios obreros más trabajaban. Pero era Shura quien se encargaba de dirigirlos.

Aguardó a que terminara de hablar con uno de los obreros. Por un momento pensó en irse, pues tal vez estaba siendo inoportuno pero por otro lado, si ahora se acobardaba, tendría que buscar nuevamente otra excusa para conversar con él y no estaba seguro de que dicha oportunidad se le volviera a presentar.

—Disculpa… —Aioros colocó una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros del español, a modo de llamar su atención:—Espero no estar molestándote —murmuró. Tenía que demostrar toda la seguridad en sí mismo si quería un resultado diferente al de la vez anterior.

Shura miró de reojo y se sorprendió, aunque no lo demostró. Había hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo, no podía siquiera mirarlo a la cara directamente. No porque tuviera algo en contra de él personalmente si no por culpa de aquellos sueños que no dejaban de atormentarlo durante la noche. Lamentablemente ahora no tenía forma de escabullirse y se vio obligado a prestarle atención.

—Dime —dijo en tono bastante seco. Quería ver si siendo una persona de lo más desagradable, lo mantenía a cierta distancia de él. Al menos hasta que pudiera comprender por qué soñaba con él todos los días.

—Me estaba preguntando… —Respiró profundamente:—Ya que somos vecinos… —Carraspeó:—En fin. Esta mañana había preparado la cena para mi hermano y yo, pero como él va a salir, pensaba que tal vez te gustaría compartir conmigo —dijo finalmente.

Sabía que estaba siendo bastante osado. Además acababa de mentir descaradamente, pues no había cocinado aún. Sin embargo, había creído que la salida de su hermano sería la perfecta oportunidad para conocer al otro y tal vez entender mejor lo que en realidad les unía a ambos. No dudaba un solo segundo de que el destino los había reunido una vez más. Aunque, claro, ¿cómo podría explicárselo a Shura?

Repentinamente le dio la impresión de que el tiempo estaba pasando muy lentamente. Sólo recibió silencio, lo cual le hacía sentir un tanto incómodo.

—Lo pensaré —Fue lo único respondió Shura antes de retomar su trabajo. Había querido decirle que no directamente pero se lo había pedido tan amablemente que fue incapaz de negarse de forma rotunda.

—Bueno, supongo que… —Aioros se encogió de hombros. Aún tenía una pequeña esperanza:—En fin, ya sabes donde vivo así que si quieres comida gratis, ya sabes —Le dio un par de palmadas encima de su hombro antes de desaparecer por dónde había ingresado.

Shura tomó una bocanada de aire cuando finalmente escuchó alejarse. Se sentía un verdadero estúpido. Siempre había sido alguien muy centrado, pero en las últimas semanas y con la aparición de aquel hombre en su vida, todo se había vuelto descabellado. Sobre todo con lo que había soñado la noche anterior.

 _Se había sentado sobre el césped mientras que contemplaba al griego, quien estaba remojándose el rostro. Éste se dio la vuelta y le hizo una señal para que lo acompañara. Respiró profundamente, no quería hacerlo. No le parecía lo correcto aunque parecía que Aioros lo estaba pasando bastante bien. Éste solamente lucía sus pantalones arremangados. Había arrojado sus botas y su camisa a un lado, antes de meterse al agua._

— _¡Vamos, hace un calor irritante! ¡Te hará bien! —exclamó su huésped, intentando convencerlo de que se le uniera. Se sentía un poco solo y además, quería que el español se divirtiera porque realmente le daba la impresión de que necesitaba relajarse._

— _Estoy bien aquí —comentó mientras que buscaba con la vista algún árbol. Le daba demasiada vergüenza meterse al agua junto al otro, incluso le resultaba ridículo, a pesar de que sabía solamente estaban ellos dos allí._

 _Sin embargo, Aioros no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no como respuesta. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shura. Si no iba a hacerlo por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. No le interesaba que se enojara con él luego. Quería escucharle reír aunque fuera por una vez. Así que salió del agua y sin pensarlo dos veces, le tomó del brazo y empleando toda su fuerza, lo arrastró._

 _Por supuesto, Shura no planeaba ceder sin dar una lucha antes._

— _Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien —le respondió mientras que se resistía. Hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta de la fuerza del otro. Intentó desprenderse del griego, pero éste estaba determinado a arrojarlo al agua a como diera lugar._

— _Y yo te digo que un chapuzón te hará bien —insistió el griego. No había manera en que pudiera desistir de aquella idea._

 _Estuvieron peleando un buen par de minutos, uno tratando de apartarse del otro, mientras que éste último intentaba jalarlo hacia al agua. Por ese breve lapso de tiempo, era imposible de determinar quién iba a gana y luego sucedió lo inevitable._

 _Mientras que Aioros intentaba con toda su fuerza arrastrar a Shura hacia al agua, el primero se resbaló del tal manera que ambos cayeron con toda su humanidad. El español terminó empapado y encima del griego, totalmente confundido por lo que había sucedido en aquellos rápidos segundos._

 _Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que inclusive podía escuchar sus latidos. Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, en lo que pareciera ser una eternidad. El tiempo se había detenido y solamente existía el contrario._

 _Shura se apartó de inmediato de Aioros ante aquella cercanía y se sacó la camiseta. Mientras que quitaba las botas, escuchó las risas del griego, quien evidentemente encontraba la situación graciosa. De cierta manera, lo era aunque no quería reconocerlo del todo._

— _¿Ves que no es tan malo? —le preguntó el hombre que todavía estaba rodeado del agua._

— _Supongo… —comentó el otro que rehusaba a admitir que tenía razón._

— _Bueno, ya estás mojado. ¿Qué te impide ahora meterte? El agua está más que fresca —Una suave sonrisa apareció el rostro de Aioros, quien ya sabía que tenía la batalla ganada._

El recuerdo de aquel sueño hizo que Shura que moviera la cabeza de un lado para otro, tratando de sacarse aquella imagen. Si tan sólo el otro supiera que aparentemente lo había visto semidesnudo, entendería a la perfección la razón por la cual no quería aceptar su invitación. Obviamente no se lo iba a confesar. Quizás iba a pensar que estaba loco. Él mismo estaba cuestionando últimamente su estado mental.

Tras terminar la última labor del día, fue a refrescarse. Se cambió la ropa y decidió tomar otro camino. Sabía que al ser residentes del mismo edificio, tendrían que tomar la misma dirección, por lo que pensó ir por otro lado. Necesitaba ese espacio de tiempo para pensar en alguna excusa válida para no presentarse al apartamento del otro.

Por su lado, Aioros se quedó un momento en la salida. Contempló al español por unos segundos antes de largarse por su cuenta.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dé un poco de su tiempo? —Se preguntó ya defraudado.

Aunque quizás las cosas no eran como lo aparentaban.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
